Dragon Pride
by aicchan
Summary: A Short fic about Chang Wufei and his wife, Meilan. Both Wufei and Meilan PoV. Enjoy


xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING 'Episode Zero' **__© SUNRISE, Kanbe Akira, Sumisawa Katsuyuki_

_**Dragon Pride **__© aicchan_

_Chang Wufei - Mei Lan_

_Angst - Romance_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dia...

Aneh.

Itu pendapat pertamaku saat aku bertemu dengannya.

Chang Wufei.

Itulah nama pria yang akan menjadi suamiku.

**-Meilan PoV-**

A.C 194

Namaku Long Meilan. Putri tunggal dari keluarga Long di koloni L-5 yang merupakan koloni milik bangsa China yang sejak jaman dahulu masih terus melestarikan budaya kuno. Begitu pun dengan budaya perjodohan.

Menyebalkan sekali. Aku baru 14 tahun, dan ayah sudah memintaku menikah. Bukannya aku keberatan untuk meneruskan tradisi, hanya saja... aku keberatan dengan calon suamiku. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga Long adalah keluarga yang terkenal dengan seni bela dirinya. Aku, bisa mengakui kalau aku adalah yang terkuat di antara anggota keluarga yang lain. Tapi kenapa ayah malah menjodohkan aku dengan si kutu buku yang seperti tidak punya semangat hidup itu? Mentang-mentang dia pintar dan mendapatkan beasiswa sebagai pemuda terpelajar, lantas ayah menganggapnya layak sebagai suamiku? Menggelikan. Dan yang pasti, menyebalkan.

Aku masih ingat pertama kali ayah mempertemukan aku dengan si Chang Wufei itu. Pemuda berambut hitam sepanjang bahu yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, memakai kacamata dan juga baju tradisional berwarna putih gading. Untuk ukuran anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun, dia terlalu kurus. Aku yakin aku bisa membantingnya dengan mudah kalau kami beradu jurus, meski aku sangsi dia bisa ilmu bela diri.

Dan akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh klan tiba juga, hari pernikahan. Aku ada di dalam kamar, membiarkan ibu dan pelayan-pelayan mendandaniku dengan busana pengantin tradisional. Menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Sudah selesai." Ibu memandangku dengan tersenyum, "Kau tampak cantik dan anggun sekali, Meilan." Ibu mencium pipiku, "Jadilah istri yang baik dan turuti suamimu! Itu tugas mutlak seorang istri."

Aku memandang pantulan sosokku di kaca. Seperti melihat orang lain. Aku tidak mengenal sosok anggun berbalut busana merah dan juga hiasan kepala yang rumit. Aku tak mengenal wajah yang dipoles make up tebal dan juga dihiasi beraneka perhiasan. Aku tak kenal dia... seperti aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri saat ini.

"Ayo, keluarga Chang sudah menunggu." Ibu meraih tanganku dan kami pun berjalan keluar kamar menuju ke ruang upacara di hall utama kediaman keluarga Long. Para dayang mengikuti kami dengan rapi di belakang.

Musik terdengar nyaring saat aku dan ibu masuk ke dalam hall yang sudah dihiasi berbagai macam dekorasi. Lilin, lampion, dan juga simbol-simbol keluarga. Di depan altar, sudah ada petinggi dari kedua klan yang akan menjadi orang yang meresmikan pernikahan ini. Dan di sana juga ada Wufei yang memakai pakaian pengantin pria tradisional. Meski kesal, aku harus mengakui kalau dia pantas sekali mengenakan pakaian itu, tanpa kacamatanya yang menyebalkan, juga dengan rambut panjangnya yang tertata rapi.

Ibu mengiringi aku hingga berdiri berdampingan dengan Wufei. Lalu prosesi pernikahan pun berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, dan setelahnya pesta pun di mulai. Aku sudah merasa bosan saja duduk dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Lebih sebal lagi karena harus duduk berdampingan dengan Wufei yang bahkan sejak tadi tak memandang ke arahku.

Seusai pesta, aku dan juga Wufei pun dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat.. Mulai sekarang, aku tak lagi menempati kamarku di kediaman Long, melainkan tinggal di sebuah paviliun yang dibangun khusus bagi anggota keluarga yang telah menikah. Tapi Karen akami masih muda, ayah dan ibuku mengusulkan supaya untuk sementara kami tinggal di kediaman keluarga Long dulu. Paviliun bernuansa hijau itu pasti akan tampak berjuta kali lebih indah kalau saja tak ada wajah datar si Wufei itu. Sekali lagi menyebalkan karena mulai sekarang namaku berubah menjadi Chang Meilan.

.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun dan mendapati kamar paviliun sudah kosong. Sosok Wufei tak tampak di manapun. Tak mau pusing, aku pun segera mandi dan kembali pada penampilanku semula. Memakai pakaian cowok China dan menguncir rambut panjangku menjadi dua. Nyaman sekali. Setelahnya aku pun keluar dan menuju ke dojo untuk mengikuti latihan pagi, agak menyebalkan sih karena anggota dojo yang lain sudah memanggilku 'nyonya Chang'.

Selesai latihan pagi, aku pun berjalan-jalan menyusuri padang rumput yang ada di luar kediaman keluargaku hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah padang bunga. Musim begini, udara di koloni membuat bunga-bunga liar itu mekar dengan indah. Sedang enak menikmati indahnya hamparan bunga itu, mataku menangkap sosok Wufei yang sedang duduk di permadani rumput sambil membaca. Dia itu... benar-benar orang yang membosankan. Maka aku pun menghampirinya.

"Wufei!"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan memandangku, masih tetap diam.

"Kau sebut dirimu sebagai laki-laki? Ku pikir setelah jadi suamiku kau akan sedikit berubah. Tapi rupanya aku salah." Aku memandangnya tajam, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut berlatih seperti yang lain?" Tanyaku.

Tapi dia malah membalas pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan yang lain, "Kenapa kau begitu ingin bertempur?"

"Untuk keadilan!" Jawabku tegas. Ya— aku sudah muak dengan dunia yang dipenuhi peprangan ini. Aku ingin menjadi kuat dan bertarung demi mempertahankan keadilan yang mulai menghilang.

Dia menutup bukunya, "Keadilan? Kau pikir hal seperti itu nyata?"

"Kau mau lihat?" Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

Wufei melepas kacamatanya dan berdiri, "Coba saja." Katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

Ugh! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan aku pun menyerangnya sekuat tenaga...

.

"Kau ini keterlaluan, Meilan. Baru kali ini ibu dengar ada seorang istri yang menantang suaminya sendiri bertarung."

Aku diam dan membiarkan ibu mengobati lukaku. Wufei sialan. Ternyata dia itu kuat. Jauh lebih kuat dariku.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Meilan. Wufei suami sahmu. Kau harus patuh padanya." Ibu membebat lenganku yang terluka.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, bu. Selalu saja membaca. Padahal pemuda yang lain mati-matian berlatih untuk menjadi kuat agar bisa menjaga koloni ini."

Ibu berdiri dan mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut, "Tapi ibu melihat Wufei sangat cocok menjadi pendampingmu. Dia pemuda yang pintar dan sepertinya dia tertarik pada Mobile Suit yang sedang dikembangkan di koloni ini. Kau hanya perlu mengenalnya dengan baik. Cobalah besikap ramah padanya."

Melihat senyum ibu, aku jadi tidak bisa marah lagi, "... Baiklah. Akan aku coba. Tapi aku tidak janji."

Ibu mengecup pipiku dan keluar dari paviliun tempatku tinggal.

Aku menghela nafas. Besikap ramah? Bagaimana bisa sementara emosiku memuncak hanya dengan melihat wajahnya yang sok _cool_ itu.

.

.

Di pertengahan bulan April beberapa minggu setelah pernikahanku dengan Wufei, saat bunga-bunga di koloni L-5 bermekaran, apa yang aku takutkan terjadi juga. sostem keamanan milik koloni ini mendeteksi serangan dari OZ. Organisasi itu selalu saja mencari cara untuk membuat kekacauan di tengah dunia yang memang sudah tidak karuan ini. Tak berpikir panjang, aku menuju ke hanggar Mobile Suit yang dikembangkan di L-5 dan memakai pilot suit.

"Meilan! Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh mengendalikannya! Wanita tak seharusnya bertempur."

Aku berhenti di depan pintu cockpit Mobile Suit yang bersebelahan dengan satu Mobile Suit spesial yang terbuat dari Gundanium Alloy. Lalu aku memandang orang yang menjadi penangung jawab persenjataan di L-5, Master O.

"Turun dari sana dan bersiap di shuttle!"

"Aku akan bertarung! Aku bukan seorang gadis kecil lagi! Aku petarung dari klan Long!" Dan tak lagi menghiraukan pria itu, aku pun masuk dalam cockpit dan langsung mengaktifkan Mobile Suit itu dan terbang ke luar angkasa.

Di sana sudah menunggu empat Mobile Suit milik OZ, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mendekati L-5. Nataku ini yang akan melawan kalian!"

.

.

"... Lan.. Mei... lan... Meilan!"

Suara itu membuatku tersadar.

"Bertahanlah, Meilan!"

"Wu... fei?"

"Bertahanlah, Meilan! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke koloni!"

Aku membuka mata dan memandang sosok Gundam yang gagah. Di angkasa yang luas ini, entah bagaimana aku merasa aman berada di telapak tangan mobile suit yang diciptakan untuk mengakhiri perang ini.

"Meilan!" Suara Wufei terdengar lagi.

"... Sudah ku bilang... aku ini Nataku..."

"Ya! Nataku! Aku tidak akan memanggilmu Emilan lagi, jadi bertahanlah!"

Aku merasa kedua sudut bibirku tertarik. Aku tersenyum? Ah— mungkin karena akhirnya aku menemukan emosi pada diri Wufei yang selalu saja datar itu...

"Kau... harusnya memujiku. A-aku sudah melindungi padang bunga kesayanganmu." Kataku terbata. Sekujur tubuhku terasa remuk. Rupanya aku masih belum mampu mengandalikan Mobile Suit dalam situasi perang sebenarnya meski aku tak pernah kalah di simulasi.

Tangan Gundam itu menyelimuti tubuhku, terasa begitu lembut, "Hei Wufei... bawa aku ke padang itu... aku ingin melihat... bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sana."

Setelah kami tiba di hanggar, Wufei keluar dan menghampiriku. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sana yang ribut memintaku segera ke ruang pengobatan, Wufei menggendongku dan membawaku ke padang bunga tempat favoritnya.

Bunga-bunga yang sangat indah... luar biasa indah.

Lalu aku meminta Wufei menurunkanku dan dia menurutinya, "Hei, Wufei..."

"Hm?" Dia duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku ini kuat kan? Aku... tidak memalukan sebagai istrimu, kan?"

Dia diam sejenak memandangku sebelum menjawab, "Ya— kau kuat. Lebih kuat dari siapapun."

Aku tak peduli walau itu pujian kosong, aku senang, bisa melihat sisi lain darinya. Kelembutannya, "Tidak..." Aku menyandarkan kepala di pundakku, "Kau... jauh lebih kuat dariku."

"Hey... duduk yang tegak!"

Aku memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kegelapan datang membungkusku. Rasanya nyaman sekali...

"Hey!"

Suara Wufei mulai terdengar samar, tapi aku tak bisa menolak rasa yang ditawarkan kegelapan yang damai ini.

"Hey! Buka matamu! Meilan! Kubilang buka matamu!"

Maaf... Wufei.

"Bangun, Meilan! Aku belum emmbuktikan diri kalau aku pantas menjadi suamimu! Nataku!"

Kau salah Wufei... sejak kau mengalahkan aku, aku tahu kau pantas menjadi suamiku. Maafkan aku yang tak menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Aku menyesal... seandainya saja aku diberi waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk mengenalmu. Aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu.

Ah tidak... aku...

Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu.

Terima kasih, Wufei...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Dragon Pride**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"NATAKU!" Aku memeluk sosok gadis yang kini telah tak bernyawa, namun senyum damai menghiasi wajahnya.

Suami macam apa aku...

Untuk melindungi istrinya saja aku tak mampu.

**-Wufei PoV-**

Angin berhembus semilir pagi itu. Aku berdiri di padang bunga yang kini menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi istri yang hanya sempat aku kenal untuk beberapa minggu saja.

Aku berdiri di depan pusara putih sebagai penghormatan terakhir untuk Chang Meilan... Untuk Nataku.

"Wufei, saat ini sudah tak ada yang menahanmu lagi. Kau bisa kembali fokus pada studimu." Ujar tetua klan yang juga datang ke makam itu bersama Master O.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini dan bertarung untuk keadilan." Kataku.

"Kau akan menjadi Pilot untuk Shenlong?"

Entah kenapa, padahal Shenlong adalah nama yang aku pilih untuk Mobile Suit dari Gundanium Alloy itu, tapi sekarang nama itu terdengar sangat lemah. "Bukan Shenlong... Tapi Nataku."

Aku berlutut di depan makam itu, "Istriku telah mengorbankan nyawa untuk koloni ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku pergi begitu saja." kusentuh pualam putih yang dingin itu, "Aku akan mengakhiri semua kegilaan di angkasa ini. Untuk keadilan."

Saat itu terbayang wajah Meilan yang tersenyum.

"Lihatlah aku dari sana, Nataku. Aku akan bertarung, demi keadilanmu."

.

A.C 195

Pertempuran demi pertempuran aku lalui. Sejak Operation Meteor dilaksanakan dan aku bersama Gundam-ku turun ke Bumi, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak pertempuran yang terjadi. OZ... musuh besarku. Orgaanisasi yang telah membunuh istriku. Aku tak akan melepaskan mereka. Meski raga ini hancur, aku akan balaskan dendam Nataku pada mereka.

Akan tetapi terjadi hal yang tak aku sangka sebelumnya. Aku bertemu dengan empat orang pilot Gundam yang lain. Melalui berbagai macam kejadian yang terkadang menggoyahkan tekadku. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Ini entah malam keberapa yang aku lewati di Bumi yang masih terasa asing bagiku. Bintang bertaburan di langit yang begitu gelap. Aku duduk di cockpit Nataku dan sejenak mengistirahatkan jiwa dan ragaku. Perang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Meluas entah kemana dan semakin tidak jelas arah tujuannya. Dunia semakin gila, semua semakin tak terkendali.

Aku mengambil satu benda yang menjadi kenangan dari koloni L-5. sebuah foto, dan juga kalung berliontin seekor naga hijau. Menurut ibu Meilan, itu adalah kalung favorit istriku.

Aku memandang satu foto yang selalu aku bawa kemana pun aku pergi. Foto pernikahanku dan Meilan. Dua sosok dalam foto itu sama sekali tak tersenyum. Wajar saja, itu pernikahan karena perjodohan, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya sebelum hari perjodohan.

Kalau bisa dikatakan, mungkin yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah penyesalan. Jemariku mengusap wajah Meilan dalam foto itu. Dia gadis yang cantik, pemberani, kuat dan sedikit nekad. Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari itu sebelumnya? Lagaknya yang keras kepala, sikap angkuhnya, sebenarnya itu adalah daya tarik alaminya. Aku jadi teringat, dulu anggota muda klan sering bilang kalau aku beruntung mendapatkan Meilan sebagai istriku. Tapi aku yang dulu terlalu tenggelam dalam duniaku sendiri dan tak mempedulikan yang lain.

Sepertinya pepatah dalam buku yang sering aku baca dulu memang benar adanya, bahwa seseorang baru akan menyadari pentingnya sesuatu saat dia sudah kehilangannya. Setidaknya itulah yang aku rasakan. Semenjak kematian Meilan, aku merasa ada kekosongan dalam hidupku.

"Sampai sejauh ini, aku belum bisa membalaskan dendammu, Nataku. Aku bersumpah, aku akan menghancurkan OZ dab aku akan membunuh Treize Khushrenada dengan tanganku sendiri dan mengakhiri semua peperangan ini."

Bersandar di tempat duduk pilot dalam cockpit, aku menggenggam kalung milik Meilan erat di dadaku. Hangat...

Ya— meski kini dia telah tiada, namun tekad dan keberaniannya akan tetap hidup dalam diriku. Selama itu masih hidup dalam diriku, aku akan terus bertarung.

Tiba-tiba sinyal darurat di Gundam-ku berbunyi nyaring. Aku pun langsung menyimpan lagi kedua benda berhargaku di tempat tersembunyi dan mengaktifkan mobil suit yang menjadi partnerku dalam peperangan ini.

Dari layar yang ada aku melihat tayangan berita yang menyirakan tentang penyerangan di sebuah landasan udara. Di sana aku melihat dua Gundam lain yang ku kenal tengah bertempur melawan mobile suit musuh yang jumlahnya belipat kali dari mereka. Tempat itu adalah pangkalan luar angkasa. Apa mereka berniat untuk kembali ke luar angkasa? Tapi mengingat kondisi di bumi saat ini, mungkin pilihan terbaik kami memang kembali ke angkasa, ke koloni... kampung halaman kami.

Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Meilan... Nataku. Babak baru pertempuran ini baru saja di mulai. Tetap jaga aku sampai aku bisa memenuhi sumpahku untuk membalaskan dendammu.

Menarik nafas panjang, aku meraih kendali di cockpit dan bersiap untuk pergi, "Kita berjuang bersama lagi, Nataku..."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Dragon Pride**

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YAK! Special fic rikues dari Julie XD Moga puas dengan kisah Pak Duda keren ini #PelukWufei

Well yeah.. 80 persen sih isinya ngaco semua, meski nyomot dari manga Episode Zero. Maap juga bagian Wufei cuma dikit. Abisnya kalo dipanjangin, bisa ga karuan jadina ini fic. So... moga puas dan saya menanti semua masukannya =D


End file.
